paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiscara
}}Wiscara is one of the main characters of Super Paper Roblox and first appears in Chapter 1/Prologue. The protagonist must help her find 7 pairs of magical scissors to build an interdimensional portal to find a necromancer named Antagon. Synopsis Prologue/Chapter 1 The protagonist encounters her in Scissor Shrine after passing through Foreshadow Forest. She asks for their help in acquiring several magic scissors, in order to catch the necromancer who stole the Plot Book. She removes the scissor wall and sends them off to Castle Climax, where the first scissor is presumably located. Chapter 2 Her role in this one is much more major. As the protagonist walks to the southeast part of town, they spot Wiscara, who seems to be frustrated about something. Her brother, Aristris, stole her only pair of magic scissors and fled off to Peculiar Hill. She and the protagonist venture there and eventually reach Aristris Manor, where they get tricked into going to the basement. Aristris tries to trap them, but Wiscara swiftly steals the scissors back and opens up a portal to Cutout Town. Chapter 3 Wiscara introduces the protagonist to Dusekkar in Oddity Wood. Chapter 4 In Cutout Town Urban District, she knows that there is a pair of magical scissors in Casino Centavo, but she cannot get in without an invitation. However, the protagonist reveals that he/she was invited, so Wiscara tells the protagonist to retrieve it. Chapter 5 Wiscara meets with Dusekkar, Otempes, Scriptliss, and the protagonist at the first sage door. They decide to go on a journey to investigate the Rift of Light, because it is possible that Antagon is going to use it for his plans. Wiscara, Otempes, Scriptliss, and the protagonist travel to the Undermine with the help of Lanter, Sphara, and Glyph. At the end of the Undermine, they encounter 1x1x1x1, or Tess Aract, suffering in the Rift of Light. Tess tells the heroes about Antagon's plans, such as trying to brainwash him and releasing the prisoners of Banland. He then bids farewell to his best friend, Scriptliss, and then he disappears, along with the Rift of Light. Chapter 6 Wiscara talks about pin magic with the protagonist, which is the source of the portals above Cutout Harbor. Chapter 7 In Cutout Town Urban District, Wiscara asks the protagonist about what happened with Rozanda. The protagonist answers with how Rozanda gave him/her a pair of scissors, causing Wiscara to wonder if Rozanda does not care about whether the heroes try to stop Antagon or not. Chapter 8 Wiscara, Otempes, Dusekkar, Scriptliss, Cogen, and the protagonist begin their journey through several different dimensions to reach the dimension that Antagon is in. Eventually, they end up in Auxim, Antagon's hometown, which is close to Inferno Fortress, Antagon's base. However, the way to the fortress is blocked by Banland Security Guards, so the heroes enter Antagmom's butchery. Dusekkar tells Antagmom about Antagon's havoc across Paper Robloxia. Antagmom bursts into anger and takes out the Banland Security Guards. Wiscara is impressed with Antagmom. Antagmom wants to deal with Antagon herself, but Dusekkar tells Antagmom that they can deal with him, not wanting any family members to be involved with the matter. The heroes journey to Inferno Fortress. In Inferno Fortress, Wiscara, the Guardians of Balance, and the Harmonians fight Aristris, Tretone, the Crevons, and the Banland Security Force. Chapter 9/Epilogue After the recreation of Paper Robloxia, Wiscara ends up in Epilogue Expanse. Wiscara and Otempes ask what happened between Lanter and Dusekkar in Inferno Fortress, but Lanter refuses to tell them. Wiscara also performs during the concert at The Furnace using a purple guitar. Secret Ending Wiscara appears in the southeast part of Cutout Town, just like in Chapter 2. She talks about how it has been a long time since they were there. Card Wiscara Her card is found by the blue house that you go past directly after finishing talking to her in Chapter 1. 'Card Description: '"Often referred to as the "Sorceress of Scissors". She knows everything there is to now about scissor magic and dimension warping. Sometimes she may come across as rude or hasty, but she's well-intentioned. But you never want to see her in a bad mood..." 'Developer Comments: '"Polyhex's favorite SPR character. rsdlegodude came up with her name." True Wiscara True Wiscara's card is found in Banland. 'Card Description: '"Rozanda really outdid herself with Wiscara's new outfit. Portal-creaing girls have to help each other out once in a while, y'know? In this form, Wiscara's ready to slice some eyeballs and demons. Ok, that sounds a bit gruesome." 'Developer Comments: '"Only the coolest characters can wear a rope around their waist." Trivia * A figurine of Wiscara appears in a Robloxian's house in Cutout Town. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters